


А как всё было

by LadyMeow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом фильме есть вырезанные моменты, которые либо покажут в расширенной версии, либо не покажут вообще. Тор 2 - классный фильм, и почему бы не предположить, что на самом деле всё было так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А как всё было

Они влетели в Свартальфхейм стремительнее пули на своём маленьком корабле.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, Локи.  
\- А ты только сейчас это заметил? Было бы это просто, каждый бы смог.  
\- Ты чуть нас не угробил!  
\- Но мы же здесь, мы попали в тёмный мир, как ты и хотел.  
\- Джейн!  
Девушке становилось всё хуже, ноги подкашивались, и не подхвати её Тор, она бы тут же упала. Громовержец аккуратно уложил её на сиденье и заботливо укрыл своим плащом.  
\- Вот бы мне частицу той силы, которая заключена в ней.  
\- Ты бы не выжил. Джейн сильнее тебя во многом.  
\- Но она умирает, Тор. Единственную, чья любовь тебе дорога, ты потеряешь.  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- Не сегодня, так завтра, а коли не завтра, так через несколько десятков лет. Она смертна. Ты потеряешь её в любом случае.  
\- Все мы можем умереть.  
\- Да, Тор. И мы умрём. Наверное. Через несколько тысячелетий.  
\- Смерть непредсказуема. Она может прийти и забрать любого из нас, как…  
\- Как нашу мать. Которая пожертвовала своей долгой и праведной жизнью ради твоей недолговечной игрушки.  
\- Замолчи! – Тор подскочил к Локи и едва удержался, чтобы не ударить его. – Думаешь, только тебе была дорога наша мать?! Тебе она потакала, а мне доверяла.  
\- Она доверила тебе жизнь, и что же?! Она мертва!  
\- А что ж ты не помог?! Сидел себе!  
\- А кто меня посадил?! Кто посадил?!  
Тор занёс руку для удара, Локи поднял скованные наручниками запястья, чтобы защитить лицо, но Громовержец не позволил себе ударить его.  
\- Мать бы этого не одобрила.  
\- Но вряд ли бы удивилась…  
Добрая улыбка появилась на лицах обоих. Искорка такого родного и, казалось, давно забытого тепла пробежала внутри. Тор пристально смотрел в глаза Локи и, почувствовав, что больше не в силах сдерживаться, прильнул губами к губам трикстера в страстном глубоком поцелуе. Так долго они не целовались, казалось, ужасно, непростительно давно. Тору казалось, что он перенёсся на несколько жизней назад, в то время, когда не было ни Малекита, ни читаури, ни Нью-Йорка, ни падения в бездну, ни Джейн. Туда, где был лишь он и его вредный, пакостный, но самый лучший младший брат, который сейчас невольно упирался ему в живот скованными руками и безумно нежно и податливо отвечал на поцелуй.   
«Это безумие», - подумал Тор, отстранившись, и бросил взгляд в сторону спящей укутанной в его плащ Джейн.  
\- Она спит, - едва ли не шёпотом произнёс Локи и сделал движение руками в сторону девушки, - и проспит, пока мы сами её не разбудим. Тор…  
Зрачки Локи были расширены, грудная клетка вздымалась тяжёлыми вздохами. Глядя брату прямо в глаза открытым и вместе с тем несколько затуманенным взглядом, маг в задумчивости, сгорая от желания, разливающегося внутри, слегка закусил нижнюю губу – и у Тора сорвало крышу. Он буквально набросился на брата, навалился на него всем телом, едва не вытолкнув за борт летящего корабля, принялся целовать его и стаскивать одежду.   
\- Тор!  
Локи сгорал от возбуждения, извиваясь под раздевающими его руками, которые не слушались тем более, чем нетерпеливее становился их владелец. Тор пытался стащить с трикстера камзол и рубаху, жадно впиваясь в каждый обнажившийся участок кожи, но столкнулся с препятствием в виде скованных рук, через которые одежда никак не желала сниматься. Зарычав в нетерпении, Громовержец открыл наручники, но тут же, молниеносным движением стянув с Локи ненавистную одежду и развернув трикстера спиной к себе, вновь защёлкнул их на тонких запястьях, приковав брата к бортику судна.  
Локи даже не успел сообразить, нужно ли ему возмутиться такому жесту, как с него одним резким движением спустили штаны и влажный от слюны палец, слегка обведя колечко сфинктера, протолкнулся внутрь.  
\- Ом… - смесь стона, вздоха и крика застряла в горле, сменившись частым дыханием.  
\- Что, совсем отвык от меня? – Колючая борода щекотнула ухо, жарким дыханием обдало шею, влажные губы впились в чувствительное местечко за ухом, оставляя яркую собственническую отметку.   
\- Конечно, - сквозь стон выдавил Локи, - ты ведь за целый год даже ни разу не пришёл ко мнеа-а-ах! – твёрдый и за столь долгое время отсутствия секса, казалось, невыносимо огромный член Тора протолкнулся в жаркое и необыкновенно тесное нутро Локи.  
Трикстер завозился, томясь от боли и сжигающего изнутри желания, но, прикованный к низкому бортику, не мог ничего сделать, даже выпрямиться. Тор крепко обхватил его одной рукой за талию, зафиксировав на месте и методично входя всё глубже.  
\- А-а-а-ах, То-ор! – Локи не мог сдерживать стоны, слёзы проступили у него на глазах, а тем временем Громовержец, проникая всё глубже, оставлял дорожку из укусов и поцелуев на его шее, лопатках и позвоночнике.   
Магу становилось просто невыносимо. Зафиксированный в этой позе, он не мог двигаться, хотя изо всех сил пытался толкаться навстречу прошивающему его естеству, и не мог приласкать себя, а возбуждение, казалось, вот-вот разорвёт его.   
Наконец, войдя полностью, Тор будто прочитал мысли изнемогающего брата, обхватил его член щедро прослюнявленной рукой и, взяв быстрый темп, начал водить ей в такт своим нетерпеливым движениям. Давно пустынные земли Свартальфхейма не оглашали такие сладостные похотливые крики и стоны. С тех самых незапамятных времён, как Малекит и его чернокожий помощник покинули этот мир и затаились в ожидании возвращения Эфира.  
Последний невыносимо сладостный стон смешался с рёвом, и гром с молнией прошили мрачное серое небо. Локи обмяк и опустился вниз, повиснув на наручниках. Тор молча одевался, изредка поглядывая на всё ещё безмятежно спящую Джейн. Облачившись, он расстегнул оковы брата, помог ему одеться и снова щёлкнул замком наручников. Локи посмотрел на брата с любовью и нежностью, как когда-то давно.  
\- Жаль, что я больше не верю тебе, - произнёс Громовержец.  
\- Тогда поверь в мой гнев, - ответил Локи.

***  
\- Не-е-ет! – Локи упал на землю, проткнутый насквозь копьём, которое за секунду до этого всадил в спину монстру и которое торчало у него из груди.  
«Его не может убить чужое оружие, значит, убьёт своё», - подумал Локи, незаметно активировав бомбу на поясе врага.  
\- До встречи в преисподней, - язвительно бросил трикстер, и один из самых преданных своему королю тёмных эльфов канул в небытие.  
\- Локи! – спасённый братом от верной гибели Тор упал на колени и взял на руки умирающего мага. – Что ж ты, глупый, не послушал!  
\- Да, я был глуп. Прости! Прости!  
\- Отец обо всём узнает, он простит тебя.  
\- Отец? – Локи внимательно посмотрел в глаза брату. – Нет, Тор. Я сделал это ради тебя…  
Зелёные глаза померкли, бледная кожа посерела, будто бог огня превратился в безжизненный пепел.   
\- Не-е-е-ет! – Гримаса и слёзы боли исказили лицо Громовержца.   
Он был готов к чему угодно: к предательству, к тому, что Локи воткнёт нож ему в спину, выкрадет Эфир или попытается убить Джейн. Но к тому, что он в раскаянии пожертвует своей жизнью ради спасения брата, рискуя перед этим ею ради его счастья, укрывая собою Джейн, оттолкнув её из эпицентра взрывающейся бомбы и едва не угодив в него самому… К этому Тор явно готов не был. Не такого раскаяния он ждал от брата и уж точно не такой ценой хотел счастья со смертной. Боль и безысходность поразили его душу, и слёзы лились из глаз мужественного и непоколебимого воина.  
Джейн стояла поодаль. Она была прекрасным астрофизиком, но недостаточно хорошей актрисой для того, чтобы сменить взгляд, исполненный благодарности, на слёзы отчаяния или хотя бы сострадания. Спокойствие хитрых зелёных глаз и холодное, но твёрдое рукопожатие в знак скрепления уговора обязывали её увести Тора подальше от этого рокового места.

***  
\- Когда-то ты говорил, что мудрее меня царя быть не может. Но ты превзошёл меня, сын. Чего хочет будущий царь?  
\- Его жизнь. Отец, я готов защищать этот мир и остальные миры, готов сражаться и умереть в бою. Локи познал суть правления гораздо лучше меня.   
\- Это слова моего сына или его возлюбленной? - лёгкая тень иронии промелькнула в глазах Одина, но Тор, конечно же, ничего не заметил.  
\- А разве в твоих речах не присутствует мамин голос? – При упоминании о Фригг взор царя наполнился грустью. – Джейн ничего не знает об этом разговоре.  
\- Значит трон, которого один сын так жаждал, другому и даром не нужен?  
\- Лучше я буду хорошим воином, чем плохим царём. Локи умер достойно, я постараюсь так жить.  
\- Что ж, благословения тебе своего не дам. И родительского напутствия тоже.  
Тор кивнул и протянул отцу Мъёлльнир – оружие будущего царя Асгарда, но Один чудом удержал себя в руках, чтобы не отшатнуться от него, и слегка дрожащим голосом человека, старающегося вернуть себе спокойствие и держать себя в руках, произнёс:  
\- Нет-нет, он твой по праву.  
Тор с благодарностью взглянул на отца и повернулся к выходу.  
\- Знаешь, даже если бы я тобой гордился, я не сказал бы и этого. Ибо то лишь голос сердца.  
Тор обернулся.  
\- Спасибо, отец.  
И ушёл прочь, благодаря в душе строгого и скорого на расправу отца за такую несказанную милость. Зелёная пелена магии медленно сбросила личину Одина, оставив на троне ухмыляющегося Локи.  
\- Тебе спасибо.

***  
Прошло 60 лет.

\- Ты вызывал меня, Хеймдалль?  
\- Ваше Величество, сегодня скончалась Джейн Фостер.  
\- Оу… Ну что ж, ей была отмерена достаточно долгая жизнь по меркам Мидгарда. И что же Тор?  
\- Он скорбит. И собирается вернуться. Это странно, но у них с Джейн так и не было детей. Так что ничего в том мире не держит его более.  
Локи в душе улыбнулся: не думала же Джейн, заключая с ним уговор, что за него не придётся платить. К тому же, условием было, что Тор проживёт с ней всю жизнь, и это условие было выполнено, о детях речи не шло.  
\- Что ж, извести меня, как только он прибудет.  
\- Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.

***  
Локи сидел в тронном зале и читал древний фолиант. Последние 60 лет это было его любимое место времяпрепровождения, ибо его покои, покои Тора, родителей, а также сад, библиотека и практически все уголки во дворце были пропитаны различными воспоминаниями, нарушающими спокойствие души.  
Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в зал вошёл мальчик глашатай.  
\- Ваше Величество, велено передать, что Тор Одинсон вернулся.  
Локи отвлёкся от чтения, в его глазах появились блики радости и неизменной хитрости.  
\- Спасибо, можешь идти.  
Через несколько минут в тронный зал вошёл Тор. Он выглядел уставшим и, казалось, немного постаревшим. Он ушёл из Асгарда, чтобы стать вольным воином, но царём был издан запрет призывать его в битвы, которые беспрерывно велись в том или ином мире, чтобы не нарушать его личное спокойствие и счастье. Чтобы выполнить уговор. Поэтому сейчас, отвыкший от боевой подготовки и регулярных нагрузок, Громовержец обзавёлся пивным брюшком, зарос щетиной немного безалабернее обычного, однако был не сед, довольно коротко стрижен и в принципе, к удовольствию встретившего его царя, всё ещё недурен собой.  
\- Здравствуй, отец.  
\- Рад приветствовать тебя, сын. С возвращением домой. Как тебе твоя земная жизнь? Выглядишь устало.  
\- Джейн часто болела в последние годы. Мне приходилось ухаживать за ней.  
\- Такова любовь до гроба, сынок. Ты сам выбрал такую жизнь, помнишь?  
\- Да, отец.  
\- Не жалеешь?  
Тор молчал, опустив голову. И думал.  
\- Знаешь, это было прекрасное время. Особенно первые несколько лет. Джейн хороший человек, очень любящий и преданный. Правда, со временем, когда она начала стариться, а я оставался всё таким же, ей в голову стали приходить дурные мысли, что я брошу её, найду кого-то помоложе, начались частые скандалы. Я даже хотел слетать в Асгард за волшебными молодильными яблоками Идунн, вызывал Хеймдалля, но он не открывал Бифрост. Я был с ней до конца. И вот её не стало. А здесь… Всё по-прежнему. Вот только… Теперь у меня нет матери, нет любимой и… - Тор запнулся, его взгляд помрачнел. Один внимательно смотрел на него, - и нет Локи… Он пожертвовал собой ради моего счастья с Джейн. И в тот момент это было для меня так важно… А теперь… Он был прав тогда, когда сказал, что я всё равно её потеряю, годом раньше, годом позже. Только вот теперь я понял, что… потерял и его тоже. Всех потерял…  
Один смотрел на опустившего голову Тора, и в его глазах плясали искры. Вдруг дверь резко отворилась, и в зал вбежал маленький светловолосый и зеленоглазый мальчик, лет шести.  
\- Папа! Папа! – огласил высокие своды детский крик. - Папа! – малыш остановился перед троном в замешательстве, оглядываясь по сторонам и не находя знакомый образ, потом уставился на седого дедушку на троне и спросил: - А где папа?  
Один поднёс руку к лицу, изобразив классический *Facepalm*, и зелёное свечение преобразило его в молодого черноволосого бога коварства.  
\- Папа! – обрадовался ребёнок, увидев знакомую фигуру.  
\- Сколько раз я тебе говорил, нельзя входить сюда, когда папа занят, - спокойным наставническим тоном произнёс Локи, сажая сына на колени. – Где твоя няня?  
\- Ваше Высочество! Сколько же я Вам говорила, Ваш папа занят, туда нельзя! – вбежала в зал не поспевающая за юным сорванцом нянька.   
\- Папа, мне приснился плохой сон, и я хотел сказать, что так люблю тебя, - мальчик посмотрел на Локи огромными глазами и обнял его за шею.  
\- Ох, - маг погладил ребёнка по голове и поцеловал в макушку, - я тоже тебя люблю, сынок. А теперь иди с няней, а я скоро приду, и мы с тобой поиграем в магию.  
\- Ура! – радостный ребёнок чмокнул папу в щёку и побежал к няне, которая удостоилась строгого взгляда царя и в страхе увела юного принца из зала.  
Тор стоял как статуя, с открытым от удивления ртом, не в силах сказать ни слова и даже пошевелиться. Он медленно перевёл взгляд на царя, пытаясь поверить своим глазам.  
\- Он прямо как ты, - как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Локи. – Иллюзии и личины в упор не видит. Может, просто маленький ещё?  
\- Локи, - выдавил из себя Тор.  
\- Да, братец, это я.  
\- Локи! – Громовержец бросился к трону и упёрся руками в спинку, устрашающе нависнув над вжавшимся от неожиданности в эту же спинку царём.  
\- Мне было очень приятно услышать от тебя столько хороших слов в свой адрес, - с мягкой улыбкой произнёс трикстер. – Надеюсь, они были искренни.  
Тор провёл пальцами по лицу брата, тот закрыл глаза, изображая удовольствие.  
\- Но… Но как? Ты же умер у меня на руках! Там, в Свартальфхейме!   
\- Я тоже так думал. Но потом вы с Джейн ушли, и я решил, что было бы непатриотично сгинуть в грязной пыли вражеского мира, собрался с силами и воскрес! Сам от себя не ожидал, Тор, честное слово.  
Громовержец убрал руки от спинки трона и отошёл на шаг.  
\- А где же отец?  
\- Тут, видишь ли, сложилась не совсем стандартная, но довольно предсказуемая ситуация. Когда я вернулся из Свартальфхейма, Один впал в Сон Одина. Мне пришлось на время взять правление в свои руки под его личиной, чтобы избежать паники в Асгарде. Когда Малекит начал пускать Эфир сквозь все миры во время Схождения, часть попала и в Асгард, и Один… В общем, он ещё долго пробыл в своём сне, но так и не пробудился. Его дух отправился к нашей матери, а телу были возданы все посмертные почести. Ты отрёкся от трона добровольно, и я стал законным царём.  
\- Отец мёртв. Но как же… Почему я ничего об этом не знал? Я жил там, в Мидгарде, и не мог попасть даже на похороны отца?!  
\- Прости, Тор, - с раскаянием в голосе произнёс Локи, - но ты так мечтал о тихой и безмятежной жизни со своей возлюбленной вдали от всех, что я не смел вас потревожить. К тому же, я пообещал ей, что Асгард не будет отвлекать тебя от вашего счастья.  
\- Что? Ей? Так вы что…  
\- Тор. После гибели матери смерть отца была неизбежна, но долг, который ты из самопожертвования наложил бы на себя после него, не позволил бы тебе прожить эти счастливые 60 лет. Ради этих лет твоего счастья я положил жизнь, совершенно искренне, не забывай об этом. То, что я выжил, случилось чудом. Всё хорошо, Тор. Мать с отцом вместе. Иногда я общаюсь с их душами с помощью магии. Они счастливы. Твоя Джейн умерла, но это ведь было неизбежно, и ты об этом знал. Зато теперь ты дома. И ты не один.  
Локи притянул брата к себе и поцеловал в губы. Громовержец ответил на поцелуй, но вскоре отстранился.  
\- Этот мальчик твой сын? – произнёс он. – Значит, в Асгарде есть и новая царица… - Услышав эти слова, Локи подавился смешком. Тор непонимающе посмотрел на него. – А вот у нас с Джейн так и не было детей.  
\- Ну… то, что у тебя не было детей от смертной, не означает, что у тебя вообще их нет.  
\- Что? – Тор уставился на брата как баран на новые ворота.  
\- Боже, Тор, да он же похож на тебя как две капли воды, неужели ты не заметил?! Наш сын, - последние слова Локи шепнул брату на ухо, лизнул его и добавил: - А ты – моя царица.  
От услышанного Громовержец широко раскрыл глаза и хлопал ими, как сова.  
\- Но… Как? Ведь мы с тобой… Прошло же 60 лет! И… Ты же мужчина, в конце концов!  
\- Я йотун, - игриво подмигнул Локи, - и маг. Представляешь, сроду не подозревал, что этот народец, оказывается, так умеет. Поменял строение внутренних органов и вуаля! Внешне всё при тебе, а внутри ты женщина. Захотел, поменял всё обратно. Но не во время беременности, конечно. Немного магии – и ты хоть Один, хоть Капитан Америка, хоть ты же, только без огромного живота. Помнишь тот раз, на корабле в Свартальфхейме? Ты так хотел быть с ней. А я так хотел сохранить частичку тебя в себе. Знал, что буду скучать, пока вы будете наслаждаться счастьем мидгардской жизни.  
\- Боже, Локи… - Тора распирало от переполняющей душу палитры чувств. Он обнял брата, прижал его к себе и страстно поцеловал.  
\- Я не могу поверить… 60 лет. Как тебе удалось сохранить его таким маленьким?  
\- Такой вот странный ребёнок. Возможно, это из-за того, что я налегал на яблоки Идунн во время беременности, уж очень мне хотелось, но у нашего сына 10 лет идут за год. По мидгардским меркам ему 6. В принципе не так уж это и плохо для него при нашей продолжительности жизни.  
\- Боги, это не со мной происходит. Наверное, я сплю. Вернулся домой, а тут ты. Живой. Да ещё и сына мне родил! Как ты его назвал?  
\- Один. В честь отца. – Тор пристально посмотрел Локи в глаза.  
\- Ты серьёзно?   
\- Да. Он был мудрым правителем. Надеюсь, в нашем сыне воплотятся его лучшие черты.  
Кстати, ты же теперь, надеюсь, останешься с нами? Будешь моей царицей?  
\- Ну нет уж, - Тор поймал Локи, сел на трон и усадил его себе на колени. – Ты родил, ты и будешь царицей.  
\- Ехехе, и как же, по-твоему, народ отреагирует на то, что царь, который правил 60 лет, вдруг в царицу превратился?   
\- Хм… - Тор задумался. – Ну тогда ты будешь царём, а я рыцарем твоего сердца. По рукам?  
\- Нахватался мидгардских выражений! По рукам. – Локи улыбнулся и, прильнув к уху Тора, прошептал: - Сейчас маленького Одина, должно быть, уложили спать. Так что у нас есть пара часов, а потом я вас познакомлю.  
\- Ммм… Может, тогда пойдём в покои?  
Локи картинно задумался.  
\- Нет. Я не видел тебя 60 лет, и хочу прямо сейчас. К тому же, я так давно мечтал сделать это на царском троне.  
В глазах Тора замерцали игривые искорки озорства и желания. Он подмигнул брату.  
\- Я тоже. И знаешь, мечтам свойственно сбываться.


End file.
